Little American Kingdom Hearts
by desertstorm250
Summary: When Big Jet kidnaps Annie, Quincy and June, Leo discovers that he has been chosen by the Keyblade. Now with the help of Sora, Fievel and friends, Leo sets off to rescue Annie and the others at all cost. This is my first crossover story. There be romantic parts in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Big Jet's return

**Little American Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 1: Big Jet's return

In a small town just outside of New York, Leo and his friends are enjoying their day. Leo and Quincy are playing catch with Rocket. Annie and June are meditating with their legs crossed and eyes closed.

Leo: What a great day. (Throws ball to Quincy)

Quincy (catches it): Yeah, it sure is. (He throws it to Rocket and he throws it back to Leo. Annie and June have finished their yoga and walk towards the boys.)

Leo: Hey girls, how was your yoga?

June: It was relaxing.

Annie: Relieving my stress is the cure.

(They all laugh until a pair of jet engines is heard.)

June: Uh-oh. I know that sound.

Annie: Here we go again.

Leo: Big Jet!

(Leo identifies the threat. A blue MiG-29 is approaching to them. He stops in-front of the team. Then he does something that will surprise the team for real. He flies upward and begins transforming. His metal body is turning into human flesh and bone.)

Leo: What is he doing?

Quincy: He's transforming!

June: Into a human being!

Annie: Oh-no!

Leo: Everyone go super!

_(They agree and high-five in the air. They float and transforming into their super forms. Leo is Captain Baton. Annie is Harmonic Girl. June is The Purple Dance and Quincy is Instrument Boy. They got back down and assumed fighting poses. Big Jet is now a human. He wears a shirt that matches his color of in aircraft form with blue jeans and black shoes. His face is determined towards the team. Then he lets out his first words that surprise the team.)_

Big Jet: Glad to see me?

Leo: No way!

Quincy: I cannot believe it. Big Jet is speaking to us!

Leo: What do you want, Jet?

Big Jet: Nothing as usual. It's time to finish this.

Leo: Let's do this.

_(He moves his right hand to the side and a light shines His baton had appear with the star attach to it. He spins it a few times and gets into a stance with his weapons.)_

Big Jet: I've underestimate your power, children. Now, let me show you real power!

_(Big Jet spread his left and dark sparks flickered. A trident appears in hand and poses with it.) _

Big Jet: You will never defeat me!

_(Big Jet charges at the team. Leo and his friends scattered. Leo jumps towards Big Jet. He roundhouse kick Jet to the chest. Annie now charges at Big Jet, but Big Jet raises his trident and spins. It blows Annie back but she recovers. Jet shoots a fireball at June, but June super jumps to avoid the fire. Quincy draws his cymbals and slams to each other. It creates a shock wave sending it to Big Jet. But Jet blocks the attack.)_

Quincy: No fair!

Big Jet: Taste my lightning bolt!

_(Jet raises his trident and unleashes a thunder barrage. Quincy dodges the attack.)_

Big Jet: Let's dance, June!

(This time he aims at June and shoot flames at her.)

June: That's my cue.

_(She begins her routine of her salsa dance. The fire reaches to June but hers salsa dance overruns the flamethrower. It dances with June. She returns the fire back to Jet. He get hit directly in the chest. He sees Annie and fires a homing fireball at her. Annie runs at full speed to dodge it. It follows her to a tree. She jumps on the tree and leaps over the fireball. The tree explodes as Annie flips to the ground.)_

Big Jet (in pain): Impossible!

(Leo arrives and gets in-front of the team Big Jet is limping, using his trident to keep him from collapsing.)

Leo: Just give up Big Jet. It's the 5 of us and only one of you.

Big Jet: You're right it's just only me but only you!

_(He stuns Annie, Quincy, and June. They're completely paralyzed with sparks dancing around their bodies.)_

Leo: Guys! You monster!

(Then a black portal appears behind Big Jet. He then traps the team in a bubble leaving Leo and Rocket remain.)

Big Jet: Take a good last look at your friends. They're my gifts to Maleficent in my relationship.

Leo: No!

Annie: Leo, help us!

Big Jet: Farewell, Leopold. (Laughs evilly)

Leo: No matter what happens, I will find you! I promise!

Annie: I'll keep the others close to me. I promise, Leo.

(Big Jet grabs the bubble and rushes through the portal. The portal then closes in a flash.)

Leo: I will come back to you. I will...

**Will Leo and Rocket save Annie and the others? Stay tune for Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

Leo had just been separated from the team, leaving only him and Rocket alone. Leo had felt sad. He had never been separated from the team before. Rocket comforts him. Leo refuses to back down. He will get his team back home.

Leo: I'm not going to give up. I have to save the team. But how?

_(Rocket then flies and begins his transformation. He is turning from machine to human form. This time, he is a bout Leo's size. He has red hair like Leo. He wears a hat with the antenna attach to it. He also wears a red and white shirt with red shoes. He wears red shorts. Like Big Jet, he speaks to Leo. Leo is puzzled about this.)_

Leo: Now you're a human.

Rocket: And I can talk too.

Leo: What is this "The Twilight Zone?"

_(All of a sudden a light shines under Leo and Rocket.) _

Rocket: What's happening?

_(It is shape of a crown and they fall right through.)_

Both: Ahhh!

_(They fall until they hit the floor. They're knocked out cold for a while. After a few moments they recover and got up.)_

Leo (_groans_): What happen?

Rocket: I don't know.

_(They're surprise to see the light shining over them.)_

Leo: Where are we?

_(Then a voice then replies to them.)_

Voice: The Awakening.

_(Leo looks around to find the voice but there is no one there.)_

Leo: Who's there?

_(He transforms into Captain Baton and battle poses.)_

Voice: Do not be afraid, young one. You're in the Awakening.

Leo: The Awakening?

_(Then the light shines downward showing a big area. Three weapons had appear; The Sword, Shield, and Staff.) _

Rocket: What are they?

Voice: The weapons that will confront the darkness and your fear. You must choose your weapon.

Leo: Come on.

_(They walk to the platform. It is the image of boy with spiky hair in the foreground. His name is Sora. In the background are his friends; Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi. Leo and Rocket reach the items and Leo goes first. He sees the sword and takes it. Then Rocket chooses either the shield of the staff.)_

Rocket: The shield.

_(He takes the shield and looks at the logo of the shield. The staff disappears.)_

Voice: The Keyblade has chosen you Leo and Rocket.

Leo: How did you know our names?

_(Leo changes back to normal. But then something happens to the sword.)_

Leo: The sword!

_(The sword had been transformed into a form of key and a sword, a Keyblade. A __**Kingdom Key**__ with Mickey's logo hanging from a keychain to the rear end. Rocket has a shield that had a image of himself normally in front.) _

Leo: This is awesome.

Rocket: Yeah.

_(They get transport to the Second Platform. This Awakening is Leo and his team. Leo is in the foreground with two Keyblades; The __**Kingdom Key**__ and the __**Rocket Baton**__ Keyblade.)_

(Leo looks down and is surprised.)

Leo: Rocket, look. We're in the platform!

Rocket: No way.

The Voice: The time has come to confront your fears.

Both: What?

_(Then black creatures had appeared from the ground. They have yellow eyes.)_

Leo: What are those things?

Rocket: I don't know but they're coming towards us.

_(They try to run but the Voice stop them.)_

Voice: Don't be afraid of your fears. You must confront them.

Leo: He's right. I'm tired of running.

Rocket: We have to fight back!

_(They turn to face the Heartless. They draw their weapons and attack them. Leo swings the Keyblade at one Shadow. It disintegrates into the air.) _

Leo: Look like these thing are afraid of the Keyblade.

Rocket: No kidding.

_(Rocket then bashes a Shadow with his shield.)_

Leo: My friends are in trouble. I will fight for them.

Rocket: We'll do this together.

_(They charges at the remaining Heartless. They all get defeated. They then get transport to the Third Platform. The third one now has an Awakening of a young Russian mouse name Fievel who also has a Keyblade. His background is his sister, Tanya, his mother, Elizabeth Brisby, his beloved Cholena, and his friends, Tiger, Tony, Bridget, Nellie and Reed. Just then 10 Heartless Shadows appeared.)_

Leo: These guys just don't know when to quit.

Rocket: Now what?

_(Leo thinks then gets an idea.)_

Leo: I'll take half, you take the other half.

Rocket: Good idea.

_(Leo and Rocket split up to confuse the Heartless. Five went after Leo while the other five went after Rocket. Leo swings the weapon taking out 3 of the targets. Rocket throws his shield at two of the Heartless then it comes back to him like a boomerang.) _

Rocket: Cool.

_(Leo is down to two Shadows left. He finishes them off with the Impaler move. Rocket raise his shield, jumps over the enemy and spears at the remaining ones.)_

Rocket: Yes. This is big boy stuff!

Leo: Is that all you got?

_(The light flashes creating a color pathway. It leads upward towards the final platform.)_

Rocket: Let's go.

_(They run up the path into the last platform. They reach the platform and the path behind then vanish.)_

Leo: Is this the last one?

Rocket: I do think so.

_(A loud rumble shakes the platform. Leo and Rocket stand there to keep balance. Then huge amount of darkness is form into a giant monster; The Dark side._

Leo: Looks like they save the best for last. We should work together to bring this beast down.

Rocket: Tag team action. I like the sound of that!

_(The Dark side slams his fist into the ground. Leo and Rocket scattered from the attack. Leo runs up the left arm and strikes its head. The Darkside swats Leo off like a fly. Leo backflips and lands on his feet. The Dark side's chest lights up and fires shadow balls.)_

Leo: Look out!

_(Leo and Rocket dodge the shadow balls. The Dark side then stops shooting.)_

Rocket: What now?

Leo: Toss me.

Rocket: What?

Leo: It's the only way!

Rocket: Let's do it!

_(Rocket positions himself with his shield. Leo runs as fast as he can go and jumps on to Rocket's shield and Rocket toss him in the air. The Darkside sees Leo and goes for him. Rocket throws his shield at the enemy's hand and the creature flinches. Leo flips and skydives to the Darkside. He lands on the head and strikes it repeatedly. Then the creatures begins lighting up. Rocket jumps and catches Leo and floats in the air.)_

Leo: Hey I don't know you can fly.

Rocket: Hey. Even If I'm a human, I still have the power to fly.

_(The Darkside then turns into light and vanishes. Leo and Rocket have beaten the Darkside.)_

Rocket: We beat the monster.

_(The light opens up creating a door.)_

Leo: What is that?

Vioce: The door to your home.

Rocket: Come on.

_(Rocket runs for the door but he get knocked off. He got back up to his feet. Then a light shines in the middle forming a keyhole.)_

Leo: It's locked. How do we get it open.?

(Rocket sees Leo's Keyblade and looks at the lock. Then he realizes that the Keyblade can open the door.)

Rocket: Leo, use the keyblade.

Leo: Use it?

Rocket: Aim for the keyhole.

Leo: Okay.

_(Leo raises his keyblade and aims for the hole. He close his eyes and focus on the target. Just then a globe of light appears at the tip of the blade and then fires a beam into the keyhole. __**CLICK. **__The door has been unlock. The door has open showing their home.)_

Leo: Come on, Rocket. Let's get out of here.

**Leo and Rocket had completed the Awakening. But the question is why did the Keyblade choose Leo? Who is behind all of this? Find out on Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Axel

Little American Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 3: Meeting Axel

After Leo and Rocket exit the portal, it had vanished. They have learn about the Keyblade. But they still need to find their friends.

Leo: We're home.

Rocket: We did it.

Leo: We need to find a way to get to our friends, Rocket. I don't think they're anywhere in the world.

**[Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Organization 13 Theme]**

_(Just then a black portal appears in-front of them. A person all covered with a black cloak appears. It hands and feet are cover in black. The person is in adulthood. The black portal vanishes. Leo and Rocket are in shock to see the figure.) _

Figure: You must be the new Key-bearer.

Leo: Who are you?

Figure: A human being, just like you... Leo.

Leo: You knew my name?

Rocket: Wow.

Figure: Your sister and friends were capture and taken into our world.

Leo (surprised): My friends! Are they hurt?

Figure: They are safe.

_(The figure then put his hands on the hood and removes it revealing the true identity. A man had appeared with red spiky hair. He has green eyes. He smiles at Leo and Rocket.)_

Leo: Who are you?

Axel: Names Axel. Got it memorized?

Leo: Okay, Axel. How did you find me?

Axel: I've been watching you as you and Rocket were in the Awakening.

Leo: Can you help me?

Axel: Sure, but first, let's see you what you got with the Keyblade.

_(Just then, a fire surrounds Leo and Rocket inside. Axel walks into the ring.)_

**[Kingdom Hearts Organization 13 battle theme]**

Leo: You're on!

Rocket: Bring it!

_(Leo summons his Keyblade and Rocket draws his shield. Axel raises his hands and spreads them. Dark magic creates two Chakrams with nine blades in each. Axel looks to them.) _

Axel: Come here. I'll make it all stop. Burn baby!

_(Axel uses fire to create a fire arena. It did not burn. Leo and Rocket charge at Axel, but he jumps into the fire. He laughs and re-appears behind them. Axel throws his Chakram at them. They both get hit, got back up, and face Axel.) _

Leo: This guy's good.

Rocket: We need to outsmart him.

_(Axel moves to Rocket. Rocket bashes Axel a few times until he jumps back from Rocket. Leo charges at Axel and hits him several times with the Keyblade.)_

Axel: Try to feel this!

_(He throws several Chakrams at Leo hitting him. Leo recovers at mid-air and lands on his feet. He throws his Keyblade at Axel but he reflects it and it lands nears Rocket. Axel charges at Leo but Leo dodge rolls out of the way. Axel throws a fireball at Leo. At the right time, Leo grab his weapon, and blocks the attack.)_

Axel: You always keep your Keyblade by your side, Leo.

Leo: Let's finish this!

_(Leo and Axel charge at each other. Weapons clashed to each other. Leo does Repayment to counter Axel's attacks. Then he recovers and unleashes a fire wall around him. Leo and Rocket brace themselves as the fire wall impacts them. They got hurt, but they regain control.)_

Leo: Come on!

_Axel strikes Leo and Rocket strikes Axel. Leo and Rocket team up and they both strike Axel. He falls to his knees. The fire surrounding them dies down. Leo and Rocket around but Axel had disappeared.)_

Leo: Axel?

Rocket: Where did he go?

Axel: Simply amazing, boys.

Leo and Rocket (surprised): Axel!

Axel: I'm amazed to see you guys learn how to fight. Now I can help you.

Leo: Where can I find my friends?

Axel: They're locked up in The World that Never Was.

Leo: The World that Never Was?

Axel: The only way to get there is to unlock the portal from the other worlds. I know someone who will help you.

Leo: Who?

Axel: Sora. He too has a keyblade like yours.

Leo: Wait a minute! That platform we saw at the Awakening.

Axel: Bingo! You remember now, kid.

Leo: I need to gather a team to save my friends.

Axel: Why don't you start here in your world?

Leo: Great idea, Axel.

Axel: Well our time has come. We must go our separate ways.

Leo: Axel, let's meet again someday.

_(Axel begins disappearing into the portal.)_

Axel: Sure, Leo. As long as you have faith in your friends, you will get to them. Go get them kid.

_(He vanishes leaving Leo and Rocket.) _

Rocket: What do we do?

Leo: Axel said we start here to look for a team that will help us.

Rocket: We should start at downtown Manhattan.

Leo: What are we waiting for? Let's move!

**Leo and Rocket had set off to Manhattan to find new friends. Will they succeed? Chapter 4 is coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Cat Attack

Chapter 4: Cat attack

Leo and Rocket had meet Axel. He informs them that Annie, Quincy and June and trapped in the World that Never Was. Leo and Rocket begin their quest, but first they need some allies. They head for the street of Manhattan.

Leo: How are we going to find Annie and the others?

Rocket: We need a team.

_(As Leo and Rocket search around, meanwhile on the other side of the alley, the Mice population are enjoying their lives. In a house, a young Russian mouse is resting on his father's bed. He and his sisters, Tanya and Yasha lost their parents a month ago. They were eaten by Cat R. Waul and his gang. Until Elizabeth Brisby adopted them. They finally got a family once more.)_

Fievel (in tears): I miss Mama and Papa.

_(Just then Mrs. Brisby appears with someone.) _

Cholena: I'm sorry to hear that, Chulu-chulus.

_(Fievel turns and see who spoke back. It was Fievel's love, Cholena. Cholena wears a new outfit now. It a Native uniform with shoes she's wearing. She is still wearing her blue necklace. Around her is a powerful weapon that her father gave her, the Epirus Bow. The weapon that protected her tribe from threats.)_

Fievel: Cholena! My princess! How I miss you!

_(Cholena rushes to Fievel and hugs him. Fievel hugs back and is in tears) _

Cholena: I miss you, cricket.

Fievel: I miss you too. Hey what's that around you?

Cholena: This is the Epirus Bow. My father gave it to me.

(Just then, there was a knock on the door)

Tanya: Someone's at the door.

Tony: Hey, kid is that you?

_(Fievel recognizes that name. It was Tony.)_

Fievel: Tony?

_(Fievel opens the door. It was Tony and company. Bridget, Nellie, and Reed. They all came to visit Fievel.)_

Fievel: Nellie, Reed? What are you guys doing here?

Nellie _(kneeling down):_ We came to see you, sweetie.

Reed: We always wanna keep you company.

Fievel: Thanks.

(Nellie sees Cholena.)

Nellie: Who is this girl?

Fievel: Oh, guys this is Cholena.

Cholena: It's nice to meet you.

Reed: Go to see you.

Fievel: Hey, where is Tiger?

_(Meanwhile on a balcony, two cats are heading somewhere. One was orange with a purple shirt. The other was a white female with a dress. Their names Tiger and Miss Kitty.)_

Tiger: What do you mean you're leaving out west?

Miss Kitty: Green River is where new life, Tiger.

Tiger: What's wrong with it here?

Miss Kitty: Yours is not much. There are dogs and they howl.

Tiger: I'm no dog. Neither had I wanted to be a dog.

_(Then they hear a car horn honking. It was a white limousine approaching.)_

Miss Kitty: Well there's my ride out west. Just remember the Bronx. If you know you can't keep it.

_(She puts perfume on and the smoke is a form of a cat. She jumps off and lands inside the limo through the sunroof. The limo drives away leaving Tiger in desperate.)_

Tiger: The Bronx. I'll be-. I'll-.

_(Bawls into tears. He use his tail to wipe his tears. The alley was quite until someone yell out "Attack!" Then a loud noise was heard. Four mice use an old trumpet as a siren alerting the mice that the cats are here.)_

Old Mice: Cat attack!

_(Meanwhile, Leo is searching then he hears the trumpet blowing. The rain starts to fall.)_

Leo: That sounds like trouble.

Rocket: It's coming from over there_. (He points to the location of the sound.)_

Leo: Come on!

_(They rush toward the scene. The cats begin destroying or damaging every home. The mice run for their lives. Behind them are 3 figures. Two cats and a pink dog. Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul and Madam Mousey.)_

Cat R. Waul: Remember boys, clean and spiffy. And don't eat the mice.

Mousey: We want them alive.

Warren: Find that little Russian rodent and bring him here!

_(Leo sees them running from the cats as they terrorizing the mice. Leo and Rocket got a bit mad.)_

Leo: Get the mice to safety. I'll deal with the threat.

Rocket: Good luck. Show no fear, Leo.

_(Leo springs into action. Rocket sees the mice fleeing and stops in front of them.)_

Random mouse: A human!

Rocket: Wait! I'm friendly. I'm here to help you. Follow me.

_(He leads the mice into safety. As the mice run for safety, Tiger appears on top of a building.)_

Tiger: Oh no. The little mice. I got to do something. I'll be tough. I'll be brave. I-

_(A spider appears next to Cat R. Waul. Chula the spider.)_

Tiger: Ah! It spi- a spe. A spi-d-d-d-d...

_(He place his hand on his chest and falls off. He slams into a trash can. He pops out cover in garbage.)_

Fievel (angrily): I'll show those whiskers freaks. _(He jumps out to face the cats.)_

Mrs. Brisby: Fievel, come back! It's too dangerous!

Tanya: Fievel!

Nellie: Oh no!

Reed: You going to get yourself killed!

Cholena: Chulu-chulus, come back!

_(They tried to stop Fievel, but he did not listen. A cat with one eye breaks open the house and sees them. Tanya screams and Yasha cries. Mrs Brisby covers Yasha. Cholena draws the Epirus Bow and pulls back the string. A light glows creating a arrow. She fires the light arrow at One Eyes hand. He yells and steps back. The mice scramble out of the house as One Eye begins tearing it apart looking for them.)_

Tanya: Mama!

_(Elizabeth was hanging for dear life. Then Fievel confronts One Eye.)_

Fievel: Hey, let my mother go!

_(One Eye turns to Fievel. He is bigger than him. Elizabeth climbs down and rushes to the others.)_

One Eye: You? He-he.

Fievel: I see why that call you One Eye. I'm talking you, fur head.

Tony: Get out of there!

One Eye(walking towards Fievel): I don't care what the boss says. This mouse is lunch.

_(Fievel walks back to a dead end. He is trapped with no one to save hime. Fievel whimpers and looks at One Eye.)_

Cholena: Fievel!

Tanya: No!

_(Leo sees Fievel trapped and rushes to the rescue.)_

Leo: Hey, fat head!

_(One Eye looks and sees Leo. Leo has a determined look on his face and jumps in front of Fievel.)_

One Eye: A human!

Tanya: Who is he?

Cholena: I don't know, but he's protecting Fievel.

Leo: Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!

One Eye: Get out of my way, human. That mouse is mine!

Leo: No way! You mess with the mice, now you must pay the price.

One Eye: Fine. I'll take you down first.

_(He charges at Leo and Fievel. Fievel hides behind Leo. Time slows down. Leo stretches out his right hand. His hand begins to light up and it summons the Keyblade. Time returns and Leo swings at One Eye. It knocks him into a dumpster. Leo holds the Keyblade tightly. Fievel and the others are in shock to see the Keyblade.) _

Fievel: Whoa!

Cholena: My goodness.

Tony: What is that?

Nellie: It's looks like a sword.

_(One Eye gets back up. Waul assist him by sending six more cats to chase them. Fievel's friends and family meet up with Leo.)_

Leo: Run! As fast as you can. Keep going and don't stop.

_(Fievel and the others begin running and Leo follows them. One Eye and six other cats begin chasing them. Fievel sees a windup toy car and climbs in. Leo trips over and knocks into toy car. It moves with speed passing everyone. They go after Fievel.)_

Fievel: Mom, Cholena, Nellie, get in!

_(Everyone begin struggling to climb aboard the car as it rolls. Fievel is driving, Cholena is in the passenger side, and Tanya, Mrs. Brisby, Yasha, Nellie, Reed, Tony, and Bridget are in the backseat.) _

Mrs. Brisby: Do you know how to drive this thing?

Fievel: Yeah.

_(Leo gets back up and runs behind the toy car. Fievel steers the toy car. Nellie sees Leo follwing them. A cat with a hat and a cigar in his mouth, blocks the road.)_

Nellie: I think that human is escorting us.

Leo: Move your issues off the road!

_(He throws his Keyblade but the cat ducks to avoid it.)_

Cat: Ha-ha. You miss!

Leo: What goes around comes around.

_(At the right moment, the keyblade reappears and knocks him in the head. He drops to the foor and a board lands on the head. Leo catches the keyblade and keep moving. He sees a skateboard and rushes to it. A few seconds later, he rolls as fast as he can go to catch up with Fievel and the others. Fievel sees and has a grim smile on his face.)_

Fievel: Fasten your seatbelts!

Tanya: What are you doing?

Reed: We're going to jump.

Nellie: Everyone, hold on.

_(They all fasten their seatbelts and Fievel hits the accelerator. The RC Hummer speeds towards the ramp. They all scream as they jump off the ramp. It flies over the knocked out cat and lands on the other side. Fievel laughs with joy. Meanwhile, Rocket had finish the evacuation. He sees Fievel and the others in the toy car and walks to it. He get down to his knees.)_

Leo: Rocket! We got to go! They're coming!

Rocket: Right. But what about these guys?

_(Leo gets to his knees and sees Fievel and his friends. They all wave at the two humans.)_

Leo: They're coming with us.

_(He speaks to Fievel who is behind the wheel.)_

Leo: Kid. Think you can keep up?

Fievel: Yeah.

Rocket: Then put the petal to the metal. We're heading for Time Square.

Tanya: The cats will get us.

Leo: Don't worry. We'll protect you.

_(Rocket sees One Eye and the cats coming.)_

Rocket: We should go. Now!

_(They all took off at full speed to get away from the cats.)_

**Will they get away in time? But the enemy has a secret weapon that they will use to stop them. The battle of Times Square is about to begin. **

**A/N: I do not own "An American Tail", or Disney.**

**Axel: Got it memorized?**


	5. Chapter 5: The battle of Times Square

Chapter 5: The battle of Time Square

Leo, Rocket and the mice are running from the enemy. The rain had stopped. One Eye and two other cats are chasing them. They head for Time Square. Cholena looks behind and see them chasing the mice.

Cholena: They're still chasing us!

Mrs. Brisby: What do we do?

_(Leo sees a lot of people walking through the center. He then gets an idea.)_

Leo: Hey guys. Hold on.

Fievel: What for?

Leo: I'll give you guys a lift.

_(He picks up the toy car that the mice are riding it and runs towards the crowd. The cats chasing them lose sight of them.)_

Smitten: Where did they go?

_(They look around for the mice, but nothing. All they see is people and cars going back and forth.)_

One Eye: Let's get back to the boss.

Smitten: Right.

_(They turn and head back away from the crowd. Leo and Rocket appear behind a newspaper. They see the cats leaving.)_

Leo: They're gone. Okay guys, you can come out. It's safe now.

_(Fievel and his friends were hiding underneath a bench where Leo and Rocket are sitting. They exit the toy car and approach Leo and Rocket.)_

Fievel: Thank you for saving us.

Leo: You're welcome. By the way, who are you guys?

Fievel: I'm Fievel and this is my family. My sisters Tanya and Yasha.

Mrs Brisby: I'm Elizabeth Brisby. I'm their new adoptive mother.

Cholena: I'm Princess Cholena.

_(She bows to Leo and Rocket.)_

Nellie: Nellie is my name.

Bridget: Name's Bridget.

Tony: Nice to meet you kid, I'm Tony.

Reed: I'm Reed.

Fievel: Thanks for saving us.

Cholena: Fievel, that was a fun ride.

Tanya: We should do it again.

Fievel: So what now?

_(Then they hear thundering footsteps. Few car alarms go off. People start screaming and running away from it.)_

Fievel: What's going on?

Leo: Don't know. I'm checking it out.

Bridget: Wait. We didn't even get your name.

Leo: I'm Leo and this is Rocket.

_Rocket: The pleasure is all yours._

_(Leo grabs them one by one and gives them to Rocket. He rushes to investigate the crisis. He turns to see the cats coming in a spider tank armed with a 34mm gun and other weapons.)_

_Leo: Holy-_

_(Gets interrupted by a car smashing into a building.)_

Warren T Rat: There's that human!

_(The Spider Tank moves forward. Leo looks at them and runs off. The Spider Tank goes after him. Back at Time Square, Rocket and the mice are waiting. Leo comes rushing back to the center.)_

Leo: They're coming!

Rocket: Where?

_(They see the Spider Tank arriving. Police cars arrive and the officers emerge from their vehicles. They got their guns out and ready to fire.) _

Madame Mousey: The police!

One Eye: No problem.

(He mans the main gun and aims for the police cars.)

Officer: Move!

_(One Eye fire a shell at the police cars. The officers scatter from their vehicles just in time as the shell impacts. They begin evacuating the people. Leo and Rocket get mad at this.) _

Leo: You manage to piss everyone in New York off!

Rocket: Yeah! Now you're going to get it!

Warren T Rat: You think you humans can defeat us?

Madame Mousey: You're weak. This machine will capture all the mice in New York!

Waul: Surrender the mice and we won't harm you.

Fievel: Surrender this!

_(He sticks his tongue out blows raspberry at them. Cholena and Yasha giggled.)_

Warren T Rat: Ooh! You little brat! Men!

_(The cats begin approaching from behind the leaders. The Cossacks, the Mott Street Maulers, the Cactus Gang and the Maficats.)_

Rocket: What's the plan?

Tanya: Run!

_(She tries to run but Leo stops her.)_

Leo: No. I'm tired of running away. I am a leader. And I'm not afraid anymore! It's time to fight back! Who's with me?

Mrs. Brisby: We can't. They're too dangerous.

Fievel: No mother. Leo's right. We always get pushed around. We have to stand up against them. I'm with you, Leo.

Nellie: Count me in!

Bridget: Me too!

_(They rip their dresses off and the mice except Leo and Rocket were surprise. Bridget is in a purple jumper suit and Nellie in a blue one. Fievel and the others reply with an awe.)_

Tony: Wow!

Fievel: Nellie! You look amazing!

Leo: Before they meet you, they're once in the CIA.

Nellie: And you said girls are not tougher than boys.

_(She pulls out a small pipe and stretches it turning into a battle rod. She spins it and poses)_

Bridget: Think again, Tony.

(Bridget pulls out a Katana sword. Tony's mouth drops in shocked)

_(Tanya's face is now determined.)_

Tanya: If you guy are fighting, then count me in!

_(She too, like Bridget and Nellie, took off her regular clothing. She wears a red and yellow Kimono with two weapons on both sides. Reed takes out the Van Helsing crossbow and readies it. Tiger re-appears and reaches to the others.) _

Fievel: Tiger! You're back!

_(Leo sees Tiger, summons his Keyblade, and points it at him.)_

Leo: Is that guy with you?

Fievel: Yes. He once save me from Warren.

Leo: Is he a carnivore?

Tanya: No! He's a vegetarian.

Leo: Okay then. Welcome, friend.

Fievel: Mom, get Yasha and hide.

Mrs. Brisby: You don't have a weapon to defend yourself.

Fievel: Yes I do.

_(He stretches his arm and the light shines. It forms into a Keyblade. He like Leo wields the weapon)_

Everyone: Whoa!

Leo: You too?

Fievel: I was in this strange world. That floor underneath me has an image of me carrying this sword.

Leo: That sword you're carrying is the Keyblade.

Rocket: Come on let's get them!

Tiger: Miss, climb on.

_(Mrs. Brisby holding Yasha climbs on Tiger. They watch as Leo and the other prepare to fight.)_

Leo: You have hurt these people. _(Points the Keyblade at the enemy)_ Now you will face your final judgment!

Warren T Rat: Who do you believe, them or your own eyes?

Waul (to his men): Okay, chaps, it appears it has become necessary to put these "dogs" through obedient school. Kill!

_(The cats charge at the heroes.)_

Madam Mousey: You rats will never see freedom. Destroy them!

_(They too charge at the warriors)_

Leo: If this is how you want it, then so be it!

Warren T Rat: Get me that mouse!

_(The Cossack and Maul street Maulers charge forward.)_

Fievel: Can I?

Leo: Go for it, Fievel.

Fievel: Charge!

_(They charge at the cats. Yasha, Elizabeth and Tiger stay behind to watch the battle. Both forces are on a head on collision. Tanya draws both weapons while running. They're Twin hooks. Then both sides clash into each other. Leo does Repayment to counter enemy attacks. Cholena sees Fievel being held by a cat. He screams in pain. Cholena gets mad.)_

Cholena: Nobody touches my cricket!

_(Cholena climbs a traffic light and sees the entire battlefield. She sees Fievel under attack and opens fire on the enemy. A few cats were taken out attacking Fievel.)_

Fievel: Thanks, Cholena!

Cholena: No problem, Chulu-Chulus.

_(She fires 2 more arrows. Leo jumps over a cat and knocks him in the head. Tanya slides underneath one and pierce its tail.)_

Random Cat: Ow! My tail.

Tanya: For Mama and Papa!

_(Rocket bashes one cat after another with his shield. One got hit with great force that he does a Wilhelm scream. Bridget and Nellie are surrounded back-to-back. Ready with their weapons.)_

Nellie: Think you can handle this?

Bridget: Well, will be tough if more shows up.

Nellie: Really, then the one I pick will be anyone.

Bridget: What? You're fighting too?

Nellie: Yep.

_(They charge at their opponents attacking them one by one. Leo and Fievel attack their opponents while charging through.)_

Fievel: This is so much fun!

Leo: Yeah. Now this is what I call action.

_(Leo flips over and does a heavy attack on a cat. One of them charges at Leo carrying a sword. Leo sees him and blocks his attack. They both power struggling each other. Fievel runs up Leo and hits the cat in the eye. Leo pushes the cat and swings at hit. The cat flies towards the ten others knocking them down like bowling pins.) _

Leo: Strike!

Fievel: Yee-hoo!

_(Reed is on Rocket shooting at the cats. Rocket then throws his shield and rides on it. Reed switches to single shot burst and continues shooting. They climb up a ramp and slams into a fat cat. The cats begin to retreat.)_

Cat: Retreat!

Cat R. Waul: Come back you cowards!

Rocket: They're retreating!

Fievel: That's right run!

Tony: Yeah. We show them!

Madame Mousey: I can't believe our gang has been beaten by a bunch of mice.

Warren T: Even with the help from those two humans.

Leo: It's over, cats. You'll never harm another being ever again. _(points his Keyblade to the cats)_

Warren: You may have beaten our army but you will never defeat us!

Madame Mousey: You will fear us.

Fievel: No.

Waul (to Fievel): Join your family in the afterlife!

Fievel: Shut-up! _(charges at the Spider Tank)_

Leo: Let's go!

_(The others follow Leo and Fievel towards the tank.)_

Chula: They're in range, boss!

Waul: Fire!

_(The main gun fires a shell at the heroes. Leo sees it and dodge rolls out of the way. The tank fires again and Leo sees the round and jumps at it. Time slows down and Leo reflects the bullets it flies over and hits the jumbotron. Leo lands and rushes to the tank. As the battle rages, U.S Military forces arrive at the scene. 5 Abram tanks appear from the corner. The Army sends 3500 troops and 20 Humvees. The Battle Captain sees Leo and the others.)_

Battle Captain: Hold your fire!

_(Tiger carrying Yasha and Elizabeth rushes behind the military line for protection. Leo sees the legs and speaks to the others.)_

Leo: We can bring down the tank.

Fievel: How?

Leo: We can destroy the legs so it can't move.

Tanya: Great idea!

Reed: We'll each take out one leg.

Leo: Fievel, Tanya, Bridget, with me. We'll take the right side. Tony, Nellie, Reed. You guys take the left side.

Everyone: Right.

_(They split up to complete their objective. Rocket and Cholena watch as the warriors begin attacking the legs. Leo and Fievel use their Keyblades to cut the cables connected to the legs.)_

Waul: What are they doing?

Warren: NO! They're cutting the legs!

_(Madame Mousey mans the control and pushes forward. The Spider Tank begins moving. The Battle Captain sees the tank moving. The heroes move faster to stop the tank.)_

Tanya: It's moving!

Leo: Hurry!

_(The others manage to cut the cables one each legs. They fell off and the body collapse to the ground.)_

Rocket: Yes!

Madame Mousey: No! How is it possible?

_(Leo and the others manage to flee from the tank. The army begins shooting the immobilized tank. The tank begins taking damage.)_

Warren: Shoot back!

Madame Mousey: Goodbye, rodents!

_(The gun aims at the heroes despite the tank taking damage)_

Mrs Brisby: No!

Tiger: Uh-oh.

Cholena: Chulu-Chulus!

_(Yasha cover her eyes. The heroes scream as the gun prepares to shoot. As Madame Mousey pulls the trigger, something goes wrong. Electricity begins to spark around the tank. A circuit link to the fire control has failed. Soon the gun gets jammed and pressure begins building up.)_

Madame Mousey: What's happening?

Chula: The gun's jammed! The pressure is building up.

Warren: You and your worthless machines!

_(Outside Leo and the others see the pressure building up.)_

Tanya: What's happening?

Leo: The gun's jammed. It's gonna ignite the magazine inside the tank!

Fievel: Run!

Reed: Look out! She gonna blow!

_(They scramble for their lives. They took cover behind the military and shield themselves. The tank finally explodes sending into the air like a rocket. From inside the cats scream on top of their lungs. The Humans and the mice watch the tank as it vanishes into the cloudy sky.)_

Tanya: Wow! Look at it go!

Tony: Where do you think they will go?

Leo: Don't know.

_(Then the flying spider tank dumps the cats out.)_

Cat R. Waul: And now...

_(They land on the deck of a cruise ship sailing away from the Eastern Seaboard. The tank hits the ocean and sinks into the ocean floor.) _

Waul: ...Revenge!

Women: Pussy Poo!

_(A woman came and sees Cat R. Waul.)_

Waul: Oh-no!

Women: And you brought friends!

Cats: Mousey, you're an idiot!

_(whistles and other people came. They grab the cats and dressed them as the ship sails away.)_

**The battle comes to a conclusion. Chapter 6 is around the corner.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Quest begins

**This chapter is where Leo receives help from the Archangel Michael. Meanwhile, Big Jet has form an alliance with Maleficent. I don't own any characters!**

The battle was over and the Allies claim victory. The battle causes severe damage. The Jumbotron was destroyed. 18 cats are killed in the battle and 34 are injured.

Fievel: We did it!

Reed: Well done.

Rocket: Woo-hoo!

Cholena: Wonderful.

_(Cholena reaches to Fievel and bear hugs him.)_

Fievel: Thank you for saving me.

Cholena: I won't let anyone hurt you, Chulu-Chulus.

Fievel: The same here.

_(She kisses him on the forehead and Fievel smiles in tears.)_

Leo: Good riddance of those cats.

_(The people around Time Square begin to emerge from the shelters. They begin applauding and cheering at the heroes. Leo and the others emerge on top of a Abrams tank.)_

Women: Thank you for saving us.

Child: That boy has a big key.

_(Leo and the others just stood there. Then he raises his Keyblade and the audience cheers.)_

Fievel: We did it.

Leo: It's over, but my friends are still out there.

_(The battle captain arrives and gets the heroes attention.)_

Captain: You people save many lives today. This country owns you its life.

Leo: Thank you, sir.

_(He looks at the Jumbotron and grins. The round from the spider tank has destroyed it.)_

Leo: Uh, sir. Shouldn't you inspect your troops or help these people?

_(The captain turns to sees the people.)_

Leo: Let's go.

_(Leo and his new friends make run for Central Park. A few hours after the battle, dawn had broken out. Leo and the others are at Central Park. New York is back the way it was. Leo tells Fievel and his friends what happen before they meet. Then Leo and Rocket heard Fievel's story about him and his friends.)_

Fievel: What a nice story, Leo.

Cholena: So, you are getting your friends back are you?

Leo: Yes, Cholena. I will save them. Even if is worth a sacrifice, but I can't do this alone. Are you guys coming?

Fievel: We've been threaten by the cats since we came here, but since you help us get rid of them, we're in.

Mrs. Brisby: You help us now we can help you. You have my Amulet. _(shows Leo and Rocket her amulet.)_

Fievel: You have my Keyblade.

Cholena: You have my bow.

Nellie: My staff.

Bridget: My samurai sword.

Reed: And my crossbow.

Tony: If I only had a weapon but I can still fight.

Tanya: I'm coming too.

Leo: Thanks, guys.

Tiger: If there's trouble, I'll show those guys that I'm a good cat!

_(Tiger tussles a bit clumsily. Everyone laughs at Tiger. Just then a light beams down in front of them. Leo and the others step back in alarm. A figure with wings descends towards them. He lands and the light vanishes. The figure is an archangel. He wears chain armor from head to toe. In the breastplate was a symbol of a blue cross. He carries a sword and shield. He is the Archangel Michael. One of God's commanders of the Heavenly Army)_

Tanya: Who is that?

Leo: Archangel Michael.

Rocket: One of God's commanders.

Cholena: A white spirit with wings.

Nellie: He's beautiful.

_(Leo summons his Keyblade and kneels down with it before Michael. The others kneel before him as well. Leo makes the Sign of the Cross.)_

Leo: Have pity on us, Michael.

Archangel Michael: A child called. I prayed for her to command me.

_(Leo looks up to Michael in shocked. He finds that his sister and friends are okay.)_

Leo: Annie?

Michael: I fear my friend has gone astray she said.

_(While being held prisoner by Big Jet, Annie along with the others prays to God. They send him a message telling him to help Leo find them. God responds to the message by sending one of the Archangels to help Leo.)_

Annie: Help him, Michael. So that he may come to us. We are Annie, Quincy and June. And we are before our Lord, we will praise you to him.

Michael: I was sent down by God to help find your family, Leo.

_(Leo shows Michael the cross. Michael summons a hole that shape like a cross. Leo inserts the cross and it lights up. The small light that represents God's power entering the cross.)_

Leo: The Beast has turn me back. Please help me before my pulse and veins turn on me.

_(A light hits Leo and he glows. He now has an holy ability; Divine Armor.)_

Michael: You and your friends have a long journey ahead. I'm giving you the power that will confront your enemies and your fears.

Leo: Michael, I beg you. Give us strength. We will deliver them from this fate whatever the cost!

_(With the wave of his hand, Michael sends a beam to the warriors. It hits them and they begin to glow. They close their eyes and spread their arms. The light then fades away. They have change into something new. They are now wearing the Crusader Outfit. They now have wings that allow them to fly around. Their breastplates have the symbol of the cross. Leo wears a chain hood with a spike crown. Leo now wields two weapons. His Keyblade has been transform into the __**Sword of the Spirit**__ and he wields his baton which is now a Keyblade; the **Rocket-baton**. Everyone is in shocked to see each other in armor. Then they turn back to their normal self.)_

Leo: The Armor of God.

Michael: It can protect you from your darkest fears as long as you have faith in us. Your journey awaits.

Leo: Rocket, transform!

_(Rocket jumps high in the air and begins changing form. His body is turning to the way he was before. He is now back to his rocket ship form. Fievel and the others are surprise to see Rocket as his aircraft form.) _

Fievel: Whoa! Cool!

Tanya: Wow!

Michael: Your journey begins through the portal into a new world. But you must put all fear aside.

Leo: We fear nothing.

Michael: Then proceed.

Leo: Thanks, Michael.

Michael: Good luck, holy warrior.

_(The lights beam on him and he flies upwards. The light vanishes. A portal opens after Michael vanished.)_

Leo: That could be the way to Annie.

Leo: Wait! We can't waist time here. Annie needs us! To Rocket!

_(They board Rocket, fasten their seat-belts, and they brace for take-off. Rocket blasts off into the air. He heads for the portal.)_

Leo: Hold on, Annie. Here we come!

(Rocket flies into the portal and it vanishes)

* * *

_(Meanwhile in the World the Never Was, Big Jet flies through carrying Annie, Quincy, and June. He sees the castle and flies towards it. Inside the castle, two figures are at the throne room. One was a tall female with a green face. She wears black clothing with a long cape. She carries a staff with a green crystal ball. Her name was Maleficent. By her side was her companion. Pete is the name. He is a bulky villain who summons the Heartless to terrorize. Outside of the castle, Big Jet and his prisoners had arrived at the entrance.)_

Annie: Where are we?

Big Jet: You're no longer in Kansas or should I say Earth.

Quincy: Where are you taking us?

Big Jet: To the Queen of this world. She will be pleased to see you.

_(Annie and the others felt silent. They reach the door to throne room. Two Heartless Soldiers guard the doors. One walks up to Big Jet.)_

Soldier: What is your business here?

Big Jet: I've come to deliver my gifts to Maleficent.

Soldier#2: It's him. The guy who came in for the alliance.

Soldier: You may proceed.

_(They open the doors and Big Jet walks in with the prisoners.)_

Maleficent: Well now, this is the place. Better than the one back at Hallow Bastion.

Pete: He-he-he. You said it, boss. Now are you sure this Jet character can join the Council of Evil?

Maleficent: He will. With his help, we can defeat Sora and rule all. He even told us about his world. We can rule this Earth as well.

Pete: And I'm perfect for the job.

Maleficent: And you nearly fail me!

Pete: It's not my fault. That key-bearer brat along with his morons keeps ruining our plans.

Maleficent: But with Big Jet on our side, not one plan will be ruined this time.

_(Just then a Heartless Soldier arrives.)_

Soldier: My lady, the jet has arrive.

Maleficent: Send him in.

_(Big Jet arrives and appears in front of the duo. He kneels before Maleficent and Pete.)_

Maleficent: Big Jet, you're a bit late.

Big Jet: My apologies, your highness.

Maleficent: You have them?

Big Jet: I had to test their strength, but I got them.

_(He shows them the bubble carrying Annie, Quincy, and June. He pops the bubble. Annie sees them and gasps in fear.)_

Maleficent: Well. You must be Annie and the others.

Annie: Who are you?

Maleficent: I am Maleficent, the mistress of all evil and soon to be ruler of the worlds. June: Why us?

Big Jet: You three are my gifts to her for our relationship.

Quincy: You mean like friends?

Big Jet: Yes.

Pete: With the aid of other villains, we will rule both the Multi-World and yours.

Annie: You can't do this. My brother will come and stop you!

Pete: How cute. Her brother is looking for them. I can't wait to meet him. He-he-he.

_(Annie gasps in fear. With Leo searching for them, Pete will find him first. She fears that Pete will hurt Leo.)_

Maleficent: You two find me some people for the council.

Pete: What about the prisoners, my lady?

Big Jet: Do to them what you wish, your highness. They're my gifts to you in honor of our new relationship. Just make sure to give them the power to "confront" their leader, Leo.

_(Maleficent smiles wickedly and turns to Annie and co.)_

Annie: No! You can't do that!

Pete: Oh yes she will.

Big Jet: Let's go.

_(Big Jet and Pete left the throne room leaving Maleficent and the prisoners.)_

Maleficent: They will know suffering beyond their darkest fears. I have plans for you, children.

**What kind of plans does Maleficent had for Annie, Quincy and June? Where did Big Jet and Pete go? What about Leo and his friends? Chapter 7 is coming soon. Feel free to review, but no bad ones.**


	7. Chapter 7: Yen Sid

Chapter 7: Master Yen Sid

The journey begins as Rocket travels through a path leading into a new universe. As they travel, Fievel looks out at the window viewing the stars. Leo sees Fievel and walks to him. Rocket continues to fly even when Leo is not at the controls.

Leo: What's wrong, Fievel?

Fievel: Well, it's that I never had a friend who protect me. Why do we always get threaten?

Leo: Come on, Fievel. You're not alone. Ever since your parents died, you and your sisters end up in the streets. Mrs. Brisby adopted you for a reason; to have a family.

Fievel: Cat R. Waul had kill my parents and I did not do anything to save them.

Leo: Don't worry. If I see those savages again, _(summons his Keyblade and fight poses it)_ I will send Waul and his gang straight to Hell!

_(Just then Rocket sees a world up ahead and alerts Leo. Leo rushes back to the controls and sees it. It is a tall tower with a window shape like a moon.)_

Leo: Everyone, hold on.

_(Leo flies Rocket towards the tower and lands outside. Rocket opens the door and everyone departs. Rocket then transforms into his human form.)_

Reed: What is this place?

Leo: I don't know, Reed. But we're going to find out.

_(They reach for the entrance to the door and they walk inside. On the left is a set of spiral stairs that leads to the top. They all look up and then at each other.)_

Leo: Well, we should start climbing up.

_(They begin walking up the stairs. Leo and Rocket are carrying the mice so they get up to the top faster. After 3 stories up they reach the top. In front of them was a big door with a moon symbol. Leo and the others walk to it and the doors open. The room was big. It has shelves of books, a chalkboard and a door to the left.)_

Leo: Hello?

Voice: Who dares to enter my tower?

_(Leo and the others look around then the doors behind them slam shut scaring everyone. It flinch Leo and Rocket dropping Fievel and friends. They hit the floor but they are okay.)_

Leo: Who's there?

Voice # 2: The chosen one has arrive, master.

Voice: Make it two.

_(Then it flashes and reviled two figures. One was a elderly man with a blue cloak and a aqua pointy wizard hat decorated with a yellow moon with stars. He has a long grey beard that reaches the bottom of his chest. He has small eyes with tiny pupils along with both gray hair and thick eyebrows. The other figure is a mouse with black ears. He is about Leo and Rocket's height. He has large eyes and medium pupils. He wears a short sleeve jacket with white lining. The top half of the jacket is black the bottom half is red and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each of the leg has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially covers the zipper, as well as blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. He wears very large yellow shoes with grey backs and 2 orange intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. Their names were Yen Sid and Mickey.)_

Yen Sid: Welcome, Leo and Fievel. We've been expecting you.

Leo: How did you know our names?

Yen Sid: We know about you and your friends. Mickey: We have been watching you the whole time.

Leo: Is not possible.

Yen Sid: It is, Leo.

Leo: Yen Sid. Can you tell me what is going on?

Yen Sid: You and Fievel had been chosen by the Keyblade.

Leo: The Keyblade choose me? I'm just a kid. I need to find my friends and get back home.

Mickey: You guys were chosen by the Keyblade is that your hearts had been connected to the darkness.

Fievel: The Darkness?

Yen Sid: I'll show you.

_(With a have from his hand, Yen Sid shows then a hologram of a Shadow Heartless. Leo and the others are amaze to see a heartless.)_

Mickey: The darkness beings are called Heartless. They are made out of darkness. These things are a treat to us all. Heartless were summon to steal hearts from a being. They come in different forms and sizes. But the one thing they fear is the Keyblade.

Leo: You mean this? _(Summons his keyblade)_

Yen Sid: Yes, Leo. The Keyblade is the Heartless enemy. The light fears the darkness. Now let me show you another kind of enemy you will be facing on your quest.

_(He then shows another hologram next to the Heartless. This one is white and it does not have any eyes to see. It is taller when standing up. It moves in a weird dance.)_

Yen Sid: The white ones that Sora fought are called a Nobody. Unlike the Heartless, Nobodies don't steal hearts. They don't exist. Be warn, Leo and Fievel. Nobodies will tough to face in battle. They will act as a person that you will know to fool you. So be on guard at all times.

Leo: Nobodies.

Nellie: So these things don't exist.

Yen Sid: There is perhaps one more type of enemy that I have told neither Sora nor Riku.

_(Next to the Nobody is a beast that Leo knows. A Minotaur. A Greek myth creature of half man half beast. He is arm with an axe.)_

Yen Sid: These unknown creatures that you know is call the Myths. Ancient beings with hybrid. Like the Minotaur, the Gorgon, and the Shades. There are three kinds; Egyptian, Greek, and Norse. Your enemy has summoned them from the past to wreak havoc on our worlds. You must end their terror.

Leo: Looks like Big Jet must have stolen the Codex Giga from Jerusalem.

Reed: Sounds like a challenge for us.

Cholena: But why did the Keyblade choose Leo and Fievel?

Mickey: The Keyblade chose them cause they have a heart that confront their enemies.

Yen Sid: If your heart can confront your enemies, than your heart can confront the darkness. Before you go on your journey, you and your friends need new clothing. The three good fairies will help you.

_(Leo, Fievel, and their friends look at each other's clothing and then to Yen Sid.)_

Leo: Thank you, Yen Sid.

Yen Sid: You and Fievel will become not Keyblade Masters, but Keyblade Apprentices.

Leo: Keyblade Apprentices?

Yen Sid: Yes. First timers will need training from the Keyblade Masters.

Mickey: This way.

_(King Mickey leads Leo and the others to a room. There, they meet the three good fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Flora wears red. Fauna wears green and Merryweather wears blue.)_

Mickey: Leo and friends, these are the Three Good Fairies.

Flora: Welcome, children.

Fauna: It's so nice to see you.

Leo: Hello.

Mickey: These people need some clothing, please.

_(Leo positions himself and the fairies point their wands at Leo.)_

Flora: You should be in red.

_(Zaps Leo and his clothing is now red.)_

Fauna: How about green, dear?

_(Zaps Leo again and this time he is green.)_

Merryweather: Oh-no. He does not look good in green. How about blue?

_(Leo gets hit once again and the color changes into blue. As Leo's clothes keeps changing, in the high window, a black raven is watching them. He then flies away. Then Leo had enough.)_

Leo: Ladies, please!

_(Flora, Fauna and Merryweather had stopped what they're doing to Leo. Rocket then gets an idea.)_

Rocket: Why don't all three of you do it at the same time?

Fauna: He's right.

Flora: Okay, girls. No fooling around. From the top.

_(At the right moment, the fairies wave their wands and the red, blue, and green beam hit Leo. It shines him for a few seconds. Everyone shield themselves from the light. The light then dies down and everyone look at Leo. They are amazed.) _

All: Whoa!

_(The camera starts at a low angle. It then ascends all the way to Leo's head. He is wearing white camouflage combat clothing. A long sleeve jacket with a hoodie. He wears white gloves with grey crosses. His pants are long with pouches with black straps crossover each other. His shoes are white as well with black straps as well.)_

Fauna: Do you like it, dear?

Leo: Like it? I love it!

Flora: These clothing has special abilities.

Merryweather: Whenever you go into a terrain like a desert or snow, your clothes change colors.

Flora: And your clothing allows you to blend in with the elements of nature.

Leo: Like water?

_(Suddenly, his clothing has turned to navy blue. His Keyblade has turn into pure water. Leo was startled.) _

Fievel: Wow!

Cholena: My goodness!

Tony: You're like a superhero.

Leo: More of a guardian.

_(He changes back to normal.)_

Leo: This is great.

Fievel: Wow! I wish I could be like Leo.

Flora: Don't worry, dear. We know what to do.

_(She giggles. Then she, Fauna and Merryweather point their wands and Fievel and the others. They beams hit them and they glow. They begin to transform into human beings. Their ears and noses have shrunk into human form. Their tails had disappeared. They keep their clothing but they are no longer barefooted. They are wearing shoes with sock. Leo and Rocket are flabbergasted. Except for Tiger who is still a cat. He is shock to see Fievel as a human.)_

Tiger: Fievel, is that you?

Fievel: Tiger. It's me.

Tiger: Oh! It is you. Ha-ha-ha-ha.

_(Cholena looks into a mirror. She gasps softly. She touches her cheek and is in tears. Fievel comforts Cholena.)_

Fievel: What's wrong?

Cholena: I've never been a human before. What if they see me?

Fievel: It's okay, Cholena. Leo and Rocket saw us and they protected us. You still look beautiful as a human.

Cholena: Thank you, chulu-chulus.

_(And with that, she hugs him tightly.)_

Bridget: I look gorgeous.

Tony: More than that.

Bridget: Oh, Tony. (Kisses Tony on the lips.)

Leo: Thank you.

Flora: No problem, dear.

Fauna: It at least we can do to you help you.

Merryweather: Master Yen Sid is waiting for you, child. Good luck.

Leo: Thank you.

Flora: Good luck on finding your family.

(Mickey leads Leo and the others back Yen Sid.)

Yen Sid: The time has come for your journey, Leo and Fievel. But before you go, here's something for you to take.

_(Yen Sid gives Leo a cuff.)_

Leo: It's a cuff.

Mickey: It's not just a cuff. It's world map cuff. It can show where you need to go if you get lost. When a world sends a signal of any Heartless, use the cuff to follow it to your destination.

Leo: Like a GPS.

Mickey: Exactly.

Yen Sid: Good luck, warriors. Everyone is counting on you.

Mickey: I'll come with you.

Leo: Your majesty?

Mickey: Hey. I could help you on your journey.

Leo: Thank you, Mickey. So where are we heading?

Mickey: To the Radiant Garden.

Cholena: What's that?

Mickey: You'll see.

_(Mickey leads the outside. In front of them was a Gummi ship. Leo and his friends had never seen a Gummi ship before)_

Mickey: Kids, this is the Gummi ship. I use it to travel to other worlds. Climb aboard.

Rocket: I'll rest now. I've been flying nearly all day.

Leo: You're right. Come on.

_(They all board the Gummi Ship and they are amazed. It has seats and lots of buttons in the control. It has a dome on the top that views the sky. Mickey mans the control and Gummi ship takes off. It leaves the tower and zooms into space.) _

**The heroes begin to travel towards Radiant Garden. Will Leo and the others finally meet Sora? Chapter 8 is coming soon.**


End file.
